


A Public (and Tragic) Romance

by Ready_Player_Two



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Help, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Other, seriously i have no idea what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ready_Player_Two/pseuds/Ready_Player_Two
Summary: In which love and despair are found in equal measure(or I got bored at work, wrote this, forgot about it, got laid off, and then finally posted it. Golly gee)
Relationships: Peanut Butter/Raspberry Jam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Public (and Tragic) Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm a first time writer, and I'm scared shitless, but I'm posting anyways! I hope you like it!

It was a match made in heaven. Its arrival was heralded by all the townsfolk, and its creation has long been called the best idea since sliced bread. Alas, it wasn’t meant to be- the honey-wheat slice fell jam side down, and there was no way to save it. Distraught, the peanut butter leapt in a desperate attempt to be reunited with its now long-lost love. It bounced unharmed, being encased in plastic. And so it came to pass that the peanut butter was put away on the shelf, the jammy bread was thrown away, and I experienced a setback in making my sandwich.


End file.
